Cooperation Techniques
Overview Cooperation Techniques utilize the basic or recombined energies of 2 or more casters to cast to create a unique strategy, like an attack, fortification, or environmental change. Oftentimes these techniques have multiple qualities that make them complex to defeat or defend against if offensive, or pick apart and overpower if defensive. All characters attempting to work in unison must have the Cooperation Technique Merit or operate at a penalty for each user attempting to cooperate. Militaries like the Arcanum train some casters in specialized 3-4 person squads for the express purpose of using cooperation techniques in battle. Gauss-Motion Cannon Requirements * Cooperation Technique Merit * Magnetic Caster (Gnosis 3) * Lava Caster (Gnosis 2) * Land Caster (Gnosis 1) * A barrel, or sufficient metal to create barrel. Description Penalty of 2 × 3= 6 dice for each caster attempting to cast without the merit. The Magnetic caster takes control of a metal round and makes it levitate using the technique Gauss-Burst (Rank C). If the Magnetic caster needs to shape both a metal round (usually Osmium or Tungsten in military contexts), as well as a sufficiently long enough barrel, they need Gnosis 5 to use the technique Metalize (Rank A). The Land caster makes the round extremely light using a technique that changes the mass of an object, Lighten (Rank E). The Magnetic caster starts to run an electrical current through the metal barrel (Rank C). The Lava caster starts to heat the round in a pool or globe of lava using the technique Molta (Rank D). Eventually, the round reaches a desired level of heat, and the Magnetic caster propels it at great speed due to the lightened mass through the electromagnetic barrel. The round is easily capable of smashing through multiple structures or personnel and explodes on impact with a hard enough surface in a mostly straight trajectory. A variety of rounds have been standardized for different effects and changes to the roll. The complexity of the technique subtracts the average of all Gnosis levels required from each caster, rounded up. So 3 +2 +1 divided by 3 = 2. So 2 dice are removed from all casters' dice pools to represent the complexity of the cooperation technique. It takes the 4 casters 3 rounds to create one projectile to be fired on the same round it finishes. Every 3 rounds, a projectile can be fired. The round does 10L AP 9 + 10 Lethal automatic. The explosive radius is 20M. Those caught in the blast may make a dodge roll that must beat the combined MoS for each caster to only take the automatic damage. Some variant rounds: Osmium/Tungsten Core Diamond Jacket: 10L AP 6 + 10 Lethal damage. Heavy Lava Artillery Requirements * Cooperation Technique Merit * Lava Caster (Gnosis 5) * Land Caster (Gnosis 2) Description Penalty of 4 × 2= 8 dice for each caster attempting to cast without the merit. The Lava caster uses the technique Supraheated Caldera (A Rank) to create a ball of extremely hot lava The Land caster simultaneously makes the lava weigh much more by increasing the gravitational force around the lava using the technique Encumber (D Rank). The projectile takes 1 round to prepare. A projectile can be fired every other round. The complexity of the technique subtracts the average of all Gnosis levels required from each caster, rounded up. So 5 + 2 divided by 3 = 3.5, in this case 4. So 4 dice are removed from both casters' dice pools to represent the complexity of the cooperation technique. If the Lava caster is also a Land caster, and desires to use both Superheated Caldera and Encumber simultaneously, then double the average Gnosis level is subtracted from their dice pool. in this case, 8, representing the difficulty of casting these levels of spells simultaneously. Damage is casters' combined MoSL MoS+2AP + MoSL automatic from the resulting explosion. The explosive radius is 20M. To succeed in a dodge against the projectile, the target beat the MoS of the casters. If successful, the target dodges the projectile but is caught in the blast if the projectile contacts a surface in range of the target, and takes MoSL. Adapting Defense Requirements * Cooperation Technique Merit * Land Caster (Gnosis 2) * Sand Caster (Gnosis 2) * Magnetic Caster (Gnosis 1) * Crystal Caster (Gnosis 1) Description Penalty of 2 × X Casters = 2X dice for each caster attempting to cast without the merit. Sand caster creates granular sand particles using Sand Barrier (Rank D). A Magnetic caster can be added with metal dust or granules using Magnetize (Rank E) and adds their MoS (and complexity modifier) to the cast. A Crystal caster can be added with crystalline dust or granules using Silicair (Rank E) and adds their MoS (and complexity modifier) to the cast. Land caster makes all the particles dense using Encumber (Rank D). The particulates are enchanted such that they are automatically manuvered in a way that they quickly form a shield that acts as magical and/or mundane Armor equal to the total MoS of casters that protects group as long as they are within 2M per Gnosis of each caster. The complexity of the technique subtracts the average of all Gnosis levels required from each caster, rounded up. So with all possible casters, this is 2 + 2 + 1 + 1= 6 divided by 4 = 1.5, this case 2. So 2 dice are removed from all casters' dice pools to represent the complexity of the cooperation technique. Stun Fog Requirements * Cooperation Technique Merit * Water Caster (Gnosis 2) * Lightning Caster (Gnosis 2) Description Water caster creates heavy fog using Fog (Rank D). Lightning caster charges those particles with Stun (Rank D); fog stays together and charged as long as both casters succeed a Perception Check that beats MoS of cast. Penalty of 2 × 2= 4 dice for each caster attempting to cast without the merit. The complexity of the technique subtracts the average of all Gnosis levels required from each caster, rounded up. So 2 + 2 divided by 2 = 2. So 2 dice are removed from all casters' dice pools to represent the complexity of the cooperation technique. Creates 1 cubic meter of electrified Fog per MoS of both casters. Targets inside Stun Fog incur MoS Bashing of both casters for every round present. If targets' Stamina + Resolve does not meet or exceed the average of casters' Gnosis level, they become Paralyzed as long as they are in the Stun Fog. Castle Crackers Requirements * Cooperation Technique Merit * Crystal Caster (Gnosis 2) * Lava Caster (Gnosis 2) Description Lava caster creates molten lava using Molta (Rank D) Crystal caster encapsulates lava with a crystalline shell using Crystallogenesis (Rank D). It is then launched into troop formations, over walls, or into buildings. Often times the crystal shell is thinned and/or made with tubercules which let the lava spill out explosively on impact. The complexity of the technique subtracts the average of all Gnosis levels required from each caster, rounded up. So 2 + 2 divided by 2 = 2. So 2 dice are removed from all casters' dice pools to represent the complexity of the cooperation technique. Takes 2 casters 2 rounds to create one projectile to be fired on the same round it finishes. Every 2 rounds, it can be fired. Round does combined caster (MoS)B + 2L from the explosive lava. Explosive radius is 10M. To succeed in a dodge against the projectile, the target beat the MoS of the casters. If successful, the target dodges the projectile but is caught in the blast if the projectile contacts a surface in range of the target, and takes 2L. Hazard-Knacker Requirements * Cooperation Technique Merit * Ice Caster (Gnosis 3) * Storm Caster (Gnosis 3) * Boil Caster (Gnosis) Description Ice caster creates a sleety, snowy change in a target area using Snowstorm (Rank C). Storm Caster creates a on electrified cloudy haze using Thunderhead (Rank C). Boil caster adds a hot, evaporating effect to the haze, snow, and the sleet using Steam (Rank C). The complexity of the technique subtracts the average of all Gnosis levels required from each caster, rounded up. So 3 + 3 + 3= 9 divided by 3 = 3. So 3 dice are removed from all casters' dice pools to represent the complexity of the cooperation technique. Creates MoS cubic meters of hazardous environment. Targets in the affected area must make two Stamina + Composure checks and meet or exceed combined Gnosis level of casters. Failing the first incurs the Numbed status condition, failing the second incurs the moderate Paralyzed status condition. Both conditions stack and remain after the target leaves the zone. Moveing through the zone requires making a Strength + Athletics roll vs casters' MoS as a die value. Failing the roll means the movement succeeds, but the target falls prone after moving. Effects Numbed: If the character’s sense of touch has been numbed, they suffer a -2 penalty to tactile-based Perception checks or actions that involve acute manual dexterity. Usually this tilt only effects a single portion of the body, but can affect the entire body in extreme cases. The character also ignores up to 2 points of wound or pain based penalties for the duration of this tilt. Paralyzed: For the purposes of this Tilt, paralysis is either “moderate” or “severe” — moderate paralysis imposes a -2 penalty to all physical actions (including Defense and Speed). Severe paralysis immobilizes the character completely. He can’t apply Defense against incoming attacks, and can’t take physical-related actions. The character may spend a point of Willpower to reduce the severity of the paralysis (negating the penalty for moderate paralysis or reducing severe paralysis to moderate) for 1 turn. Desolate Requirements * Cooperation Technique Merit * Boil Caster (Gnosis 5) * Scorch Caster (Gnosis 5) Description Scorch caster uses Incinerate (Rank A) in an area to desiccate it with heat. Boil caster uses Embroil (Rank A) in an area to further diffuse and sublimate any moisture in that area. The complexity of the technique subtracts the average of all Gnosis levels required from each caster, rounded up. So 5 + 5= 10 divided by 2 = 5. So 5 dice are removed from all casters' dice pools to represent the complexity of the cooperation technique. MoS cubic meters of area are subjected to a severe vaporizing effect does Lethal damage and penalties to Strength rolls equal to 1/2 MoS of casters rounded down to biological or water-based targets in the affected area. Lavaworks Requirements * Cooperation Technique Merit * Explosion Caster (Gnosis 2 * Lava Caster (Gnosis 2) Description Lava caster uses Molta (Rank D) to create a lava pool. Explosion caster uses Burst (Rank D) to create a directorial blast of great force emanating from the pool. The complexity of the technique subtracts the average of all Gnosis levels required from each caster, rounded up. So 2 + 2= 4 divided by 2 = 2. So 2 dice are removed from all casters' dice pools to represent the complexity of the cooperation technique. A cone of force with MoS meter diameter emanates from the pool and propels globules of lava that burn on contact for (MoS)L and ignite flammable materials. Targets in cone can dodge, and their armor soaks (takes away from success damage) if they fail or can't dodge.